This invention relates to sodium-sulphur battery cells of the type wherein sodium and sulphur reactants are contained in a casing and are separated from each other by a solid electrolyte through which sodium ions may be transferred.
One of the problems associated with such cells is in avoiding corrosion attack on metallic structural components used in the construction of the cell. This corrosive attack mainly arises from the electro-chemical reactions taking place adjacent to the cathode, and from the chemical nature of sulphur.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a sodium-sulphur battery cell in which this problem of corrosion is to some extent overcome.